monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kieran Valentine
Kieran Valentine - syn wampirów. Ma 1602 lata. Jest on emocjonalny i narcystyczny, a jego okrutna osobowość czyni go niebezpiecznym dla otoczenia. Chłopak, za pomocą hipnozy, nieuczciwie zdobywa serca dziewcząt, by później móc złamać im serca i dodać je do swojej "kolekcji". Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek oparła się jego wpływom, nawet jeśli tylko przez przypadek, jest Draculaura. Druga próba odzyskania serca dziewczyny doprowadziła do utraty całej jego kolekcji i wszystkich jego uprawnień. Kieran lubi zachowywać się jak łagodny i szarmancki dżentelmen, lecz kiedy ma kłopoty, liczy na odgórną pomoc swojej matki. Osobowość Kieran to złośliwy intrygant, który wykorzystuje umiejętność szybkiego myślenia i tworzenia aluzji na swoją korzyść. Podobnie jak większość wampirów, jest bardzo arogancki i arystokratyczny, a za sprawą zamaskowanej, dobrodusznej osobowości, chłopak zawsze osiąga to, co chce. Często wmawia dziewczynom, że stworzył Walentynki specjalnie dla nich, aby móc zdobyć ich serca. Później jednak, doświadczony przez przykre doznania, Kieran postanowił zmienić motywy swojego postępowania. Chłopak stara się pomagać potworom odnaleźć ich prawdziwą miłość, chcąc jednocześnie naprawić swoje poprzednie krzywdy. Wygląd Kieran jest uderzająco przystojnym wampirem. Ma on bladą skórę, czarne włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami oraz czerwone oczy. Na nosie chłopak nosi okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Pełnią one również funkcję skanera, badającego stopień zakochania danej dziewczyny. Kieran na co dzień ubiera się w wyrafinowane i eleganckie stroje. Klasyczny potwór left|258px Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Istoty te w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna, aby wampiry się nie dostały. Oprócz tego, stosowano także wodę święconą i krzyże. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa, a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony. Zdolności *'Hipnoza' - Kieran potrafi zahipnotyzować dowolnego potwora i w ten sposób zmusić go, żeby uległ jego zalotom. *'Miłosne zaklęcie' - Kieran zna parę magicznych sztuczek, które sprawiają, że atmosfera robi się bardziej romantyczna. *'Przelewanie miłości' - Kieran jest w stanie "wyciągać miłość" swoich wybranek w postaci wypełnionego serca. Po tym porzucał dziewczyny, które nie były w stanie ponownie się zakochać. W przeszłości bardzo się w tym lubował i kolekcjonował serca wypełnione uczuciem. *'Analizowanie zakochania' - Kieran dzięki swoim okularom miał możliwość badania "poziomu zakochania" dziewczyny, na którą patrzył. Umiejętności *'Uwodzenie' - Kieran potrafi stwarzać złudzenie romantycznego dżentelmena, który cały swój czas poświęcał upatrzonej upiorce. Z tego względu cieszył się dużą popularnością wśród dziewczyn; gdzie się nie pojawił piszczały i wzdychały z zachwytu. Nawet małe gesty sprawiały, że potworka zapominała o całym świecie. Z tego powodu powiększanie jego kolekcji złamanych serc nie stanowiło dla niego dużego wyzwania. Relacje Rodzina Kieran mieszka w posiadłości razem ze swoją matką. Podczas, gdy chłopak stara się grać postać dojrzałą i zdeterminowaną, w razie kłopotów, desperacko szuka u niej wsparcia. Ponadto można odnieść wrażenie, że relacje dwójki są dość napięte. Przyjaciele W przeszłości Kirean przyjaźnił się z postaciami, które podzielały jego zamiłowanie do niesienia okrucieństwa. Były to trzy Chmury, które nie odstępowały swojego pana na krok, oraz Toralei Stripe. Obecnie jednak, przyjaciółką chłopaka jest Djinni Grant. Chłopak stał się jej pierwszym znalazcą, przy czym oboje dzielą się swoją opiekuńczą naturą i chęcią odrzucenia burzliwej przeszłości. Para porozumiewa się za pomocą internetu, kiedy to ostatnim życzeniem Kierana było to, by oboje zostali przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Miłość Pomimo naturalnego uroku osobistego, chłopak nawiązywał z dziewczynami kontakt tylko dlatego, by później móc zdobyć ich złamane serca. Obecnie, Kieran nie posiada dziewczyny. Zwierzę Kieran twierdzi, że kiedyś był zbyt samolubny, by zrozumieć, ile miłości potrafi dać własny zwierzak. Obecnie, chłopak rozważa adopcję jednego z nich. Lalki SDCCI Kieran_doll.png|Lalka Kieran art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'San Diego Comic-Con International * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii grzywka Kierana ułożona jest po lewej stronie czoła. Czubek jego głowy ozdobione jest okularami w czarnych oprawkach. Chłopak ubrany jest w białą koszulę z kołnierzem oraz purpurową kamizelkę ze złotymi guzikami. Na nich widnieje czarna marynarka. Zdobią ją purpurowe obszycia oraz nadruk przedstawiający czerwoną różę na lewej klapie. Spodnie chłopaka są czarne i doczepiono do nich złoty łańcuch. Buty Kierana to czarne glany sięgające łydek. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Djinni Grant. Meta timeline * 12 lutego 2012: Kieran debiutuje w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 listopada 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Kieran Valentine. * 21 maja 2015: Pierwsza lalka Kierana zostaje pokazana. * 21 maja 2015: Ujawniono, że lalka Kieran będzie sprzedawany na tegorocznym San Diego Comic Con. * 9 lipca 2015: Lalka Kierana jest dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2015 w limitowanym dwupaku z Djinni Grant. * 9 lipca 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Kierana zostają ujawnione. Galeria Telewizyjne Why_Do_Ghouls_Fall_in_Love_-_tree_flashback.jpg VAL.png vale.png Dymki.png wow.png Love35.png D+V.png Mh valentine special draculaura and valentine by chaoticlatina-d4mb72a.png Vak2.png Kieran_Toralei.png n5g1d2jxV0k.jpg ScreenHunter_13.jpg serie-monster-high.jpg tumblr_inline_nbg3lwWNv71sjz2iv.jpg tumblr_lzmvhwoVzP1r61286o1_500.png Inne Kieran_doll.png Kieran art.png en:Valentine Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Kieran Valentine